


Новые трюки

by 053



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/053/pseuds/053
Summary: Роадстори.
Kudos: 3





	Новые трюки

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано для Мцыри.

Огромное — размером примерно с голубя — комароподобное насекомое выпорхнуло откуда-то сбоку, вильнуло, ловя восходящий поток воздуха, и с влажным хрустом размазалось по лобовому стеклу.  
— Отстой, — оценил Морти.  
Спасательная капсула качнулась, попав в тот же поток, что и почивший предположительно-комар, и начала забирать вправо. Морти закинул одну ногу на приборную панель, поправил носком кроссовка штурвал, и сполз по креслу, устраиваясь удобнее.  
В целом поездка протекала неплохо. До нужной планеты они добрались на космическом лайнере, делавшем тут остановку для дозаправки, а потом договорились с одним из пилотов и не совсем законно арендовали спасательную капсулу, на которой отправились дальше. Конечно, капсулу можно было просто угнать, но сегодня Рик решил быть щедрым — вероятно, из-за того, что на днях он притащил домой два чемодана с поддельными межгалактическими деньгами. Официально на планете не было ничего, кроме заправочной станции, но когда-то здесь добывали некие — токсичные — металлы, и Рик собирался наведаться в заброшенную шахту. Совершенно невинная затея на фоне того, чем он обычно занимался в свободное время.  
Во всем происходящем была только одна проблема.  
Синоптический глушитель.  
— Полный отстой, — повторил Морти и покосился на Рика, который полулежал в соседнем кресле и пускал слюни на воротник собственного халата. — Мне кажется, или тебе вкатили дозу еще больше, чем обычно?  
Рик вяло отмахнулся, явно не собираясь поддерживать диалог. Насквозь мокрый воротник перекосился и мерзко облепил шею. Морти изобразил рвотный позыв и отвернулся.  
У Морти был сложный период.  
У Морти ломался голос и набирал обороты подростковый бунт. Он грубил старшим, три раза самостоятельно — без участия в этом Рика — попал в межгалактическую полицию и сломал нос однокласснику. Бет и Джерри тогда не было в городе, в школу вызвали Рика. “Сломанный нос?” — уточнил он, выслушав директора, — “И в-всё? Вызовите меня, когда он спалит школу. Вот это уже б-будет интересно”.  
Не “если спалит”, а “когда спалит” — Рик неплохо разбирался в вопросе “протекание подосткового периода у Санчезов”.  
— Долго еще до шахты?  
Рик невнятно забормотал, попытался сесть прямо — и чуть не впечатался головой в потолок, когда что-то врезалось в капсулу, обрушилось на нее сверху и швырнуло вниз. Пропахав брюхом землю, капсула несколько раз надрывно взрыкнула двигателями и замерла, опасно накренившись.  
— Ну вашу мать, — Морти потер отбитое плечо и начал выбираться из кресла. Он как раз возился с заевшим ремнем безопасности, когда люк в крыше капсулы распахнулся и внутрь спрыгнул недоброжелательного вида гуманоид.  
— Какая встреча. Неужели, Рик Санчез собственной персоной? — прогнусавил гость и выразительно оскалил зеленоватые зубы-клыки.  
— Рик! — взвизгнул Морти. Гуманоид бросил на него незаинтересованный взгляд и снова повернулся к Рику:  
— Обожаю космические станции, — доверительно сообщил он. — Опять сделали за меня половину работы. Ловить угашенные объекты — сплошное удовольствие.  
— Ловить объекты? — вклинился Морти. — Вы что, охотник за головами? И вы выследили Рика, дождались, когда его протезы засекут на таможне, накачают его глушителем, и теперь решили напасть?  
— А ты шаришь, парень, — подтвердил охотник и ткнул в Морти дулом пистолета. — Только лучше заткнись.  
— И правда, М-морти, — просипел Рик, даже не пытаясь последовать его примеру и тоже вылезти из кресла. — Ты так верещишь, что меня аж начало отпускать. А ты, говнюк, — Рик ткнул пальцем в сторону охотника, — рано радуешься. М-мой внук чист, как кусок г-говядины в элитном магазине. Ни грамма химии, никакой т-технической начинки, только сорок пять килограмм отборного человеческого м-мяса и сопутствующих тканей. Поэтому его глушителем не накачали.  
— И что? — уточнил охотник. — Твой сопляк будет защищать любимого дедушку?  
— М-морти, он обращается к тебе без должного уважения, — сказал Рик.  
— Да мне покласть, как он ко мне обращается! — взвыл Морти. — Рик, ты что, опять влез в дерьмо, нарвался на охотника и решил заманить его сюда?! Мы поэтому прилетели на космолайнере?! Чтобы он повелся на глушитель и подставился?!  
— Я не б-был уверен, что он клюнет и вылезет, — Рик пожал плечами. — Но мне все равно было нужно в шахту. Так что я решил п-попробовать совместить приятное с п-полезным. Достало, что он за мной таскается.  
— Чего? — напрягся охотник.  
— Да чтоб тебя, Рик! — Морти подскочил к Рику, схватил за левое запястье — и дернул, отрывая руку от плеча.  
— Какого? — начал было охотник, но договорить не успел. Морти щелкнул кнопкой в локте и рука вывернулась, превращаясь в навороченную лазерную пушку.  
Выстрел.  
— Съемные протезы. Учись н-новым трюкам, сучка, — довольно оскалился Рик.  
Выстрел.  
— Хватит лыбиться, Рик! Ты достал!  
Выстрел.  
— Все понятно, ты выманил этого придурка, но ты мог предупредить?  
Выстрел.  
— Предупреждать заранее — это вообще не сложно! Но нет, ты просто будишь среди ночи, закидываешь в телепорт и вот мы уже грабим банк на планете, населенной трехметровыми ядовитыми слизняками!  
Выстрел.  
— Их деньги даже не принимают нигде, что за херня, Рик!  
Выстрел.  
Выстрел.  
Выстрел.  
— М-морти, ты же в курсе, что палишь по фаршу?  
— Да!  
Помедлив, Морти еще раз выстрелил в останки незадачливого охотника за головами, и зло швырнул протез обратно Рику.  
— Успокоился? — поинтересовался тот и приложил протез к плечу. Тихо заскрежетали автодоводчики, восстанавливая соединение.  
— Нет!  
— Вот и чудно. Думаю, к м-моменту, когда доберемся до шахты, меня окончательно отпустит. Пошевеливайся, М-морти.  
— Да пошел ты, Рик, — огрызнулся Морти, но все же вернулся к месту пилота и начал щелкать кнопками, заново запуская капсулу. Рик свесился с кресла, чтобы получше рассмотреть ту груду пережаренных ошметков, в которую превратился охотник, — термин "фарш" действительно подходил к ситуации лучше всего — и прокомментировал:  
— Последние пять в-выстрелов были лишние, теперь вонять будет до конца полета, но в остальном неплохо сработано, М-морти. Ты ж моя дедушкина гордость.  
Морти фыркнул. В последнее время Рик все чаще называл его так, и столь обильную похвалу в исполнении Рика можно было бы посчитать первым признаком подступающего старческого маразма — вот только ни в одной из вселенных определение "гордость Рика Санчеза" не засчитали бы за комплимент, поэтому беспокоиться было не о чем.  
— Ладно, Рик. Но теперь с тебя пицца.  
— З-заметано. Тут в паре световых лет есть неплохая забегаловка.


End file.
